Mission: Temptation
by MayonakaHosenki
Summary: Everything was going fine for the elite undercover ANBU Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze; However, things take a turn when his teammates were killed and replaced by 5 potential beauties and an old friend. How will things turn out for the blondie? Can they resist the temptation to succumb to their feelings? Or will said feelings get in the way and make them fall for the enemies' plot?
1. The news and new teammates

**Mission: T.e.m.p.t.a.t.i.o.n**

**Chapter 1: The News and New Teammates**

In a room sat 18-year-old Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, an A-ranked undercover agent who goes by the alias 'Mayonaka no Kage'. Source of jealousy through the men populace, and no-doubt an Adonis from any lady's point-of-view. But now, there he was, in a dimly lit room and a thick atmosphere with his two superiors. Only one thing ran through his mind; _this can't be good._The silence didn't do much to help either. It only took another millisecond until he exploded.

"This better not be a game that's not worth my fucking time! Why did you call me here? Where are my squad mates?" Naruto yelled, not being able to handle the suspense his superiors seemed to enjoy imposing on him. His male superior, a senior ANBU whose name is Kakashi Hatake, shook his head in a disapproving manner.

"Watch your tone and language, Flashy-boy. My, my, could it be that the pressure is already getting to you? Shame." Kakashi said with a mocking smirk before gradually regaining his usual stoic expression. He pinched the crook of his nose as he took a deep breath. "Ah, we hope you're ready for this, because this might be quite... a shocker." Said he.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this remark. If anyone knew him best, it would be his two superiors. They, of all people, know that he doesn't get shocked too often. He stayed quiet and waited for his superiors to continue, bracing himself for the possibilities.

"Well then," Tsunade Senju, his female superior started. "I don't see any point in beating around the bush seeing that you decided to act like a whiny baby." She sighed and shook her head before shooting Naruto a look of concern. "Rukia and the others," she paused seeing him frown at the mention of his teammates.

"They're dead."

Dead. The word resonated through his mind like an unwelcome echo. The real meaning of the word was refused to be understood by the neurons of his brain. He racked his brains for other definitions of the word 'dead'. Maybe his teammates were considered dead in the undercover forces because they were transferred to another unit. Maybe he's going on a mission by himself because his teammates were too exhausted from their last mission. He looked at Tsunade and then at Kakashi, searching for a hint on their faces that would tell him they were joking.

He found none and so dropped his head and shoulders in defeat, his brain slowly and painfully absorbing the fact that his teammates were gone from the earthly world just as he had long feared.

"This is unreal… They can't die. This is just a nightmare, and I'm going to wake up in a few seconds… Just a bad dream." Naruto muttered, convincing no one. Not even himself.

"I'm afraid it is not, Naruto-san. As a matter of fact these files I am currently holding contain information on the incident. Also, these are the info on the replacements as requested by Tsunade-sama." said a pale raven-haired boy whose presence was only revealed the moment he entered the room and spoke.

"Sai, may I…May I have those documents?" Naruto said with his head still low and trying to hold back tears. Death was inevitable, and tears need not be shed for such trivial events. Not for an elite ANBU agent like him. The raven male just nodded and handed said documents to him.

"Thank you very much, Sai. You may leave." said Kakashi.

"So, are you going to read it or do I have to brief it for you?" Asked Tsunade. Naruto chose not to answer, his voice caught in his throat, and instead chose to open the 1st folder which yielded information on the… unfortunate incident.

* * *

><p>ANBU BLACK OPS CASUALTY REPORT<p>

BRANCH: Black Curse Undercover Forces

AGENT: Rukia Arashima A.K.A Mugen Gakuen (Mistress Labyrinth)

Status: Dead

Where casualty took place: Fukishima Airport, Open Court

When casualty took place: September 8 at approximately 11:45 A.M.

Cause of death/injury: Fatal gunshot wounds in the brain, heart and stomach enough to put one in a serious condition. Was brought to Sacred Heart Hospital - nearest hospital to the airport - about ten minutes from the approximate time the agent was shot. Declared as Dead on Arrival.

Ballistics and Forensics staff had stated that the agent was shot by a sniper. They also inferred that said bullet came from the 7.62x51mm M40 which was retrieved in one of the facilities that surrounded the terminal. Hizashi Akebino, whose fingerprints were found in the sniper rifle, was brought in and is now under the wings of the Red Blaze I.T. Department for questioning.

* * *

><p>"Ungrateful bastard!" Naruto cursed through gritted teeth. He needn't read anymore. He didn't care about his other squad mates like he cared about Rukia. She was someone he admired so much. They were the best of friends and there was a spark they shared a few years ago. A spark that they thought will ignite the flames of love and passion that rests deep inside their hearts and so urged them to start a relationship. It didn't last for long, because that spark eventually died out, and they were convinced that the romance they felt is of that which siblings share. She was, in many ways, a wonderful sibling figure to him.<p>

But now, she's dead. Dead, because of the fool she had saved from "unjust" conviction a few weeks ago. Ironic, isn't it; being killed by a person whose life you saved?

"We know, of course, that this is hard for you and we respect that you need time to adjust and mourn over one of the few girls that you look up to, but as unfortunate as it is, there is a pending mission which calls for the utmost attention of our elite asset. We have already convinced four new potentials to join your team while the last one shall be all yours to convince." said Kakashi.

"Your 5 new teammates attends the same school you go to." Added Tsunade.

"Oh? Do tell me."

"First is Sakura Haruno, sophomore." she said, handing Naruto said sophomore's picture, the pink hair all too familiar to him, as she was one of the top students of the year. "As stated here in the files that Sai have brought, she specializes in combat and is capable of winning a one-on-one match against most of our A-rank taijutsu specialists. She might even be capable of fighting Lee and be able to land a few dangerous blows on him."

"Which would be because of that bushy brows' not-so-unknown admiration towards the girl." Naruto snorted, not wanting to dishonor his former teammates by being impressed with the new recruits.

"She also specializes in medical ninjutsu." Tsunade finished, not minding the disoriented blonde's earlier remark.

"Next is Kin Tsuchi, goddaughter of my former squadmate Orochimaru Hebinouke. Obviously, she was trained by Orochimaru and Kabuto, so she expertise in ninjutsu." Tsunade stated.

"Third is Temari no Subaku."

"Wait isn't that Gaara's sister? If she is then I don't need any more debriefing because I get to spar with her sometimes when I crash at their place." Naruto stated, cutting off Tsunade's statement. He would have known even if he didn't know her personally. She was pretty famous at their school because of that ridiculous fan (as Naruto like to call it) that can change sizes at her command.

"Well then, next is Ayame Ichiraku, daughter of the infamous restaurant owner Teuchi Ichiraku." Naruto gave Tsunade a look of bewilderment. A civilian showing potential? She must be bluffing. Kakashi drew an amused look on his face seeing Naruto's reaction. "Now now, I know you're thinking along the lines of 'How the hell can a civilian show potential?'"

"Damn straig-"

"BUT," Tsunade intervened "She's more than what she sounds and looks like. She shows promise in the same fields with Sakura, and I MYSELF witnessed her finesse." Naruto threw his hands up in defense. If there's one slight thing about Tsunade that can indicate that she's dead serious, it's the way she cuts off people's sentences and emphasizes her words. Well maybe that's two things, but what's the difference?

"OK, who's the last one?" Naruto asked while looking at their pictures.

"Ino Yamanaka, daughter of Inoichi Yamanaka." That revelation surprised Naruto, his eyes widening as he studied her picture. Come on, Naruto thought, this teal-eyed beauty is the daughter of one of their most valuable assets in the IT division? "She, of course, expertise in her clan's mind techniques, but she also has finesse in medical ninjutsu. Haruno, Tsuchi, Subaku and Ichiraku are already looking forward to working with you."

"Oh and I assure you, they are no fangirls." Kakashi chimed in, having noticed that the blonde agent tensed up. Naruto sighed contentedly. "Also, as I mentioned earlier, Yamanaka is all yours!" Kakashi finished excitedly which made Naruto flinch, knowing that the silver-haired man had some dirty thoughts in mind.

Naruto leaned forward to whisper to Tsunade. "Um, please don't tell me he set up hidden cameras in the place where I will meet this Ino." He said, looking at her with a hopeful glint in his eyes. His hopes were crushed and his eyebrows twitched in annoyance as she answered with a shrug. He then turned to his male superior with a sadistic and threatening smile. "You better not have any shenanigans, Dog." The effect was instant, for said 'dog' paled and brought out his phone to call someone.

Naruto, now satisfied with Kakashi's actions, turned his eyes to the folder in his hand. The info on the platinum blonde states that she is currently detained in a jail for women at the other side of town, and so he decided to be on his way.

**Konoha District 2 [1320 hours]**

**Konohagakure Jail for Women**

**Ino's POV**

God, why have I been so stupid to end up in jail? I'm blind to think that Sasuke 'HomoDuckhead' Uchiha would want to be associated with me. Why do I have to be his effing gay beard of all the possible woman in the world? Long story, short: Sasuke Uchiha is the homo who's oh-so-infatuated with Naruto Uzumaki and used me to hide this fact. Uchiha must have thought that Naruto swings the wrong way.

Just stupid. Who would have thought that THE head cheerleader of Konoha High's crème de la crème cheering squad would end up sulking in a cell of the most-secured jail in Konoha. How pathetic. I could almost hear them laughing at me.

I was brought out of my trance as I heard the person guarding my cell call out. "Hey blondie, you've got a visitor!"

I sighed as I walked out of my cell. "It better not be Sasu-gay." I muttered. He just shrugged and led me through the corridors and into a VIP visitor's room.

"Oh, someone very important is visiting me. I am very flattered." I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice. The guard snorted as he pushed me inside. It's only thanks to my great balance that I didn't fall forward. I glared daggers at the guard who seemed unfazed and even had the audacity to smirk deviously at me.

"I suggest that you leave since your job is done here." I heard a voice tell the guard, who in turn, just rolled his eyes and left the room, locking the door in the process. I turned around to the source of the voice and had the shock of my life. The least possible person to visit me was right there standing in front of me.

"Ohayo, Ino Yamanaka. I have a preposition for you."

* * *

><p>Notes: Mayonaka no Kage means Midnight Shadow.

So there you have it. If you liked the story, feel free to follow, favorite, and/or leave a review. Ja!

_"Death is a natural part of life. Rejoice for those around you who transform into the Force" -Yoda, Star Wars(c) Episode III: Revenge of the Sith_


	2. Convincing the Teal Eyed Beauty

**Mission: T.e.m.p.t.a.t.i.o.n**

**Chapter 2: Convincing the Teal-Eyed Blonde  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Really short chapter in Ino's POV up ahead. This chapter isn't one of my favorite chapters but nevertheless, I hope you'll like it!<p>

DISCLAIMER: Naruto is an ongoing Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Masashi Kishimoto adapted and directed by Hayato Date, and produced by Studio Pierott and TV Tokyo. MayonakaHosenki is in no way affiliated with Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Masashi Kishimoto or any other copyright-protected works that this fanfiction happens to cross with.

So without further ado, I give you chapter two~ (Wow such rhyme, much poetic)

* * *

><p>"Ohayo, Yamanaka-san. I have a preposition for you."<p>

Three words; Oh My God. I rubbed my eyes just to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. He's still in front of me. I blinked 3 times. Nope, still there. One more…

"What do you intend to do, Yamanaka-san?" he said, right before I can poke him to make sure he's concretely human.

"I'm not dreaming, am I, Uzumaki-san?" I said, sounding like the fangirl I a- wait! No, no, no, no, no, I'm just dazed that someone from his level would visit me. I am NOT a fangirl.

He looked at me, seemingly amused by the astonished voice I have unconsciously used in speaking to him. "Could it be that you're the type of girl who dreams about someone like me?" He asked back, a smirk slowly forming at his lips. I blushed, and not because he asked an embarrassing question. I blushed because I hate it when someone has the nerve to say, or even think about me dreaming of him. I'm not that kind of girl, nuh-uh.

"Too bad you can't afford to hurt me." Said Uzumaki. Well, duh, I was using every bit of my self-control not to do so. But…

"What do you mean, I can't afford to hurt you? Aside from the fact that I am in jail right now, I don't see any other reason why I can't lay a finger on you."

"Ahhh, you see, this preposition of mine can actually be the key to get you out of this..." He looked around, seemingly trying to find the right word to describe the chamber. "Hole." Right choice of words. A hole indeed. A shitty one might I add. "It would be a pity if things take a turn because of a few words of mine and that short temper of yours. Therefore, I do apologize if my words were a bit offensive." Hmph, a bit offensive my ass.

"Just tell me all about this preposition. Staying in this jail has put me into a bad brooding mood." I said, my voice sounding more than a bit tired, an indication of my weariness of the place. As if the accumulating bags under my eyes weren't clear indicators enough.

"Ah, I can see that you are one of those impatient type of girls. I'll get to the point, then. I am the captain of a squad under the Black Curse Undercover Forces Department of the ANBU. I have recently… lost my teammates and are now scouting for new ones. Your dad, Inoichi-sempai, is an acquaintance of mine." I gasped with my eyes widened. So not only was he one of the most famous kid in the block, but he was also a member of the Anbu Black Ops. Wow.

"Based on the data I have been given, you have been thoroughly taught the Yamanaka interrogation method. We have carefully considered your father's concerns and he agreed to making you part of my new team should you accept. We need a very skilled interrogator on my team for a special mission. That much is all I know. Please do make the right decision" He finished, eyes showing the sincerity of his offer.

This was a lot of information I had to take in. I had to measure the pros and cons of this offer. It was a great offer, no doubt. I'll be free from jail, be a member of the Anbu Black Ops, in which my father was a valuable asset. I can make use of and fully develop my clan's interrogation method. It's perfect, but can I cope with the adjustments I was to make?

"Tell me more about the mission." He looked quite disappointed in himself as I made this demand. Could it be that he himself is clueless about the details?

"I was only told to convince you first. I guess it's for safety measures that the details of the mission are not to be revealed before the required team is completed." Standard procedure I guess. If my father approved then there's probably no need to be suspicious of anything.

"Fine then. Anything, just get me out of this damned jail." I finally answered, looking around the room as if really getting impatient to see the way out of this place. He smiled approvingly and nodded. "Hai. If you may please follow me." He gestured to the door, which I swear wasn't there before. "My accomplice will have surely arranged your papers of release by this time."

Wow, it's all over just like that. All I did was agree and all have already been thoroughly prepared. I'm glad I chose to join his team. Walking down the hallway behind him, I can now faintly see the light being released by the afternoon sun. I smiled as a lone tear fell from my eye.

Finally, my days of despair are over.

Finally, after the months that felt like years...

I'm free.

* * *

><p>There you have it. If you liked it, feel free to leave a review, favorite, or follow. Ja!<p>

_"Freedom is not worth having if it does not include the freedom to make mistakes." - Mahatma Ghandi_


	3. The Criminal Recruit

**Mission: T.e.m.p.t.a.t.i.o.n**

**Chapter 3: The Criminal Recruit**

* * *

><p>Hello again to my precious readers! Special thanks to our first set of readers, N1cromanc3loveR, shyguy1818, brycleke, Ranita4ever, ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36, Alex Spotlight, Reaper74kill, AFButler13, thesoral and others who I might have failed to mention!<p>

So basically the OC will be introduced in this chapter, and his name was originally Sean Christoff Winston but since someone seemed to be against the idea of having my former British co-author being inserted to the story, I changed the name to Tohsana Yaru. The codename 'Daisy' was used in the manga Dengeki Daisy and the aforementioned name is from the anime Erin, both anime being some of my favorites. So yeah, if you could then please leave a review and tell me what you think about the OC and whether or not I should keep him.

DISCLAIMER: Naruto is an ongoing Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Masashi Kishimoto adapted and directed by Hayato Date, and produced by Studio Pierott and TV Tokyo. MayonakaHosenki is in no way affiliated with Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Masashi Kishimoto or any other copyright-protected works that this fanfiction happens to cross with.

* * *

><p>"Does anyone ever understand that I don't like being disturbed during sunny humid afternoons like this?" said a young brunette, agitated of being 'rudely' awaken by the ringing of his phone as he slept peacefully under a sakura tree. He sat up from his lying position and grabbed his phone, selecting the 'answer' option on his phone without checking the Caller ID. "What do you want?" The young lad said, irritation evident in his voice. "Whoops-a-daisy. Looks like I disturbed someone's beauty sleep. Pun intended by the way." The brunette's eyes widened upon realizing that the voice belonged to…<p>

"Kakashi Hatake?"

"Hai, hai, this is Kakashi Hatake from the Anbu Black Ops Blue Storm Assault Department. If I'm not mistaken, I'm talking to one of the most dangerous non-ANBU personnel under the codename 'Daisy', otherwise known as Tohsana Yaru."

The brunette lad, who we now identify as Yaru, tensed up knowing that he is indeed talking to an elite asset of the Anbu Black Ops. What's more is that Hatake knows his real name. "I didn't mess up with any of the people in Konohagakure no Sato. If I did, I might have done it unconsciously." Yaru reasoned out. Kakashi laughed at the other end of the line.

"No need to give an excuse Daisy-san. You are indeed a hacker, a criminal because of your expertise in codes and technology. But this call does not concern anything that you might have done to us. I only wish to offer you a job." What job could it be, Yaru wondered. Better yet, why would the great village of Konoha offer a job to a very dangerous hacker?

"What do you have for me?" asked Yaru, trying to keep his voice formal.

"Looks like you're interested. Well, one of our elite teams are going for a mission and to guarantee the mission's success, we need an expert of modern technology for the team. You have no grudge against Konoha and Konoha has no grudge against you. If this mission goes well, we might even consider taking you into the ANBU system itself. We could even help you clear your name. You can finally settle down here, where you're safety is very much secured. What do you say Daisy-san? An excellent offer, don't you think?"

By then, Yaru definitely knew that this was perfect. All he needed to do is cooperate. And if he performs well, he's gonna work for the Anbu Black Ops. He sure would be a fool if he doesn't accept. "Well?" asked an impatient Kakashi. Yaru abruptly grabbed his pack and stood up, a faint smirk painted on his face. "What a coincidence, I'm currently a few steps away from your town's gates. How do I get in?" he enthusiastically said, walking towards the gates of Konohagakure no Sato.

Silence on Kakashi's end followed by a beep indicating the end of the call.

"How you would get in?" Said Kakashi, appearing in front of Yaru, the bangs of his spiky gray hair covering his left eye. Yaru recognized the suit as the Anbu's armor. "You would get in just like any citizen of this village does. Once you walk through these gates. You are committed to our village's rules and laws. You are loyal to the Hokage and will be recognized as a missing-nin should you go out of the village without permission. Understood?" the gray haired Dog stated with a firm tone. The brunette then beamed freely at Kakashi and the ponytailed brunette guard.

"Let's do this!"

* * *

><p>Woot, 2 chapters in 2 days! We gotta rest for the weekdays and school now though. Ja ne!<p>

_"They who can give up essential liberty to obtain a little temporary safety deserve neither liberty nor safety." -Benjamin Franklin"_


	4. Team Alpha, Assemble! Part I

**Mission: T.e.m.p.t.a.t.i.o.n**

**Chapter 4: Team Alpha, Assemble! Part I**

* * *

><p><strong>Mayonaka Hosenki:<strong>A good day to you, my precious readers! Hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long, studies and stuff. I experimented with this chapter, hoping to be more descriptive with the places and few of the characters. I am also trying to use deeper words and have considered looking for a beta. For now, I would make way for a special guest to do the disclaimer. Please welcome, the one and only teal-eyed beauty of the story, Ino Yamanaka!

**Ino:** Hello dear readers, hope you've been enjoying Mayonaka Hosenki's 1st story so far. Without further ado, I shall now cite the disclaimer. Naruto is an ongoing Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Masashi Kishimoto adapted and directed by Hayato Date and produced by Studio Pierott and TV Tokyo. M.H. is in no way affiliated with Kishimoto-sensei and writes this story merely to divert her boredom as well as the boredom of her readers. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Team Alpha Discussion and Meeting Room [1640 hours]<strong>**  
><strong>**Black Curse Undercover Forces Department****  
><strong>**West Wing Ground Floor****  
><strong>**ANBU Black Ops HQ****  
><strong>**Konoha District 5**

Peaceful was the steel-built room of the headquarters, as the ticking of the clock and the illustrious rays of the sun were the only significance to be distinguished from the other rooms of the building. If a person from inside the room would gaze through the window, the observer would see a lone tree of oak standing in the middle of the field. It would be the only witness of the events that will take place in the currently unoccupied room. So calm was the wind that the tree has not moved a branch, if one was to speak in a manner of personification.

Oh well, what did they say? Ah, 'the calm before the storm', wasn't it? How well the saying fitted, for the participants of the meeting slowly began to fill the room.

As Naruto approached the meeting room with a now-decently-dressed Ino, he saw a group of five ladies coming from the other side of the hall. He identified the person leading them as his female superior and inferred that the others were his new teammates. He stopped next to the door and bowed down to Tsunade, smirking as he felt his teal-eyed companion's confliction as to what she was supposed to do. The busty superior in front of him merely waved him off and entered the room as the others all strode in after her.

They all took their seats in the room and sat in silence with a thick, tense atmosphere surrounding them. Naruto took the time to examine his new official comrades.

The pale, jade-eyed kunoichi on the seat parallel to his shifted as he turned his attention to her. He remembered her as Sakura Haruno, after all their school does know her for her short yet natural pink hair and the smarts it covered. Her red top was adorned with white circular designs and cherry petals of a sakura tree. She was seemingly shy, contrast to being the "pink habanero" she was said to be in their school. Naruto sensed her discomfort of being stared at and politely averted his gaze to the raven beside her.

Said raven was wearing a green vest and a snake-patterned scarf, reminding Naruto of his Orochimaru-senpai. But then again, who else would be comfortable with wearing anything snake-like other than the family of the Snake sannin himself? She must be Kin Tsuchi, he thought, niece of Hebi-senpai. He just hoped she didn't inherit his sharp tongue, no pun intended. She's neither shy nor eager to break the ice. Naruto thought he should leave this snake maiden be for now.

Beside her was the all-too-familiar Subaku no Temari of the Sand Warriors. She was aware of Naruto eyeing her, but didn't seem to mind. He noticed the change in her clothing, her previous wardrobe consisting of purple kimonos now replaced by a short-sleeved, black kimono with a purple sash around her neckline. Naruto smirked and gave Temari two thumbs up, showing his appreciation for the change of wardrobe. She merely rolled her eyes and mouthed a 'Stop checking me out, lecher' which made Naruto chuckle to himself.

'Feisty Tem-chan. Just the way I like it.' He mouthed back before proceeding to check ou- ehem, observe the civilian. She was a slender girl with long brown hair and eyes, wearing a brown, striped top. Not much of a kunoichi build, but maybe if he'd look more closely… No, even Naruto knew not to take his chances with women. He wouldn't risk getting smashed in the skull if he got caught.

Overall, there was nothing too special about them in Naruto's eyes. But then again, first impressions never last. Naruto didn't know why they were sitting there in silence, but he knew, from the last time he let the silence get to him, that he wouldn't be the one to break it. Besides, Kakashi wasn't there yet. Maybe, they were only waiting for him. Curse that silver-haired dog for being late, Naruto thought. He wouldn't get too worked up if it wasn't for the fact that he was the only male in the room without said dog. It was way too awkward; for Naruto at least. He sighed and slouched on his seat, manners long since forgotten.

He can sense that his companions were getting rather bored too. Temari was playing with her shortened fan, Tsunade was meditating (or so it seems) while the others were either tapping on the table or fiddling with their clothes. How cute.

As the atmosphere was coated with an air of awkwardness, the door slowly opened, drawing the group out of their musing. In came the Hatake Kakashi and a brunette lad unfamiliar to the new additions though it was a different case for the elites in the room. While Tsunade feigned indifference, Naruto jolted upright from his seat in bewilderment. "Why are we accepting a criminal into our headquarters?" said Naruto with a venomous tone while glaring at the brunette. Yaru flinched at being addressed as a criminal, not like it wasn't true. "That is a pretty cold and unrespectful way of greeting a comrade, Shadow-kun. How about a little bit of courtesy?" Kakashi said with bored eyes as he took a seat in the room.

"Courtesy? Oh I WILL show Mr. Criminal here what courtesy is." Naruto stood in front of Yaru and smiled as fakely as he can.

"Greetings, Mr. Daisy, how would you like your courtesy served? Oh, I need to get you a chair! Would you like tea? Oh sorry, it was not very courteous of me to ask if you like tea without asking if you like sweets first. I can see that you're still not contented, Mr. Daisy. Would you like me to call a stripper and force her to strip for you?" Naruto continued to spit such words with venom towards the otherwise shocked 'criminal' in front of him.

"OR would you like me to POLITELY drag your evil ass to the interrogation department. Oh, that's too easy going for your taste, Mr. Daisy? I know! I will serve you my very own specialty of ASS-KICKING then!" then came a VERY fake laugh from the spiky-haired elite in front of Yaru.

"That…" the brunette started, with an ugly frown displaying on his face. Naruto smirked at him, to which he slowly reciprocated "…was the lamest piece of insult I received. Did you think I haven't handled anything worse? Think again." This time, it was Naruto's turn to be shocked as the tables have been turned. Yaru started to walk towards a vacant seat next to Kakashi but hesitated, knowing that he had to shoot one last joke to strike the blonde prankster's pride. So he turned around and smiled at Naruto, the same way the blondie smiled at him earlier.

"Oh, and do me a favor, Naru-chan? Wipe that stupefied look off your face. You might scare the ladies away."

* * *

><p>Aaaaaaand CLIFFHANGER!<p>

It was pretty lame, I know! So sorry for that… I was writing this in breaks between requirements and projects, and my mind had been quite a bit disheveled. Despite that, I didn't want this stream of ideas leaving my head so I just had to write it and bam came the lame chapter. It was short, too. I'll try to finish this chapter's second part as soon as I can but until then I will keep ya'll hanging. Soooo yeah! Stay cool and calm like a cucumber and tell me what you think as you hit that pretty little 'Review' button below.

This is MayonakaHosenki, signing out! Ja ne!

"_A child miseducated is a child lost"_


	5. Team Alpha, Assemble! Part II

**Mission: T.e.m.p.t.a.t.i.o.n**

**Chapter 5: Team Alpha, Assemble! Part II**

* * *

><p><strong>Mayonaka Hosenki:<strong>Yo sir! Awesome sir! This is Mayonaka Hosenki, formerly Random Admin Gem, enthusiastically introducing to you the 5th chapter of Mission: T.e.m.p.t.a.t.i.o.n. As a reader, I know how boring it is reading the author's "opening remarks" yet I choose to continue filling in nonsense as to keep you hanging for the incoming chapter… Unless, you already scrolled down, which I doubt you did if you are still reading this :D

Nevertheless, I have an ongoing NaruSakuIno High/Chat series on YouTube and am contemplating whether I should post its storyline here at . I started writing this a day after I posted the 1st part of chapter 4 while brainstorming for our class' Romeo and Juliet musical play and I lost inspiration afterwards. I know the characters are too OOC but I plan to bring out some of their canon character when they are already comfortable with each other. The first few chapters of this story focused more on Naruto, Ino and Yaru. For those who are anticipating the storylines of the other members of Team Alpha, don't get too excited because I don't think I'll be writing about their background stories anytime soon.

Well, enough of my blabber. I shall not bother you any further. Please enjoy the 5th chapter of Mission Temptation.

DISCLAIMER: Naruto is an ongoing Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Masashi Kishimoto adapted and directed by Hayato Date and produced by Studio Pierott and TV Tokyo. I-L-M-A is in no way affiliated with Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Masashi Kishimoto or any other copyright-protected works that this fanfiction happens to cross with. ("I shall not bother you further" she said. Pffft.)

* * *

><p>Naruto stood there dumbfounded as Yaru strode his way to a vacant seat. The rest of the room's occupants were equally shocked, with the exception of Temari who was barely able to restrain her laughter. The blonde was deeply shaken for he took great pride with his mocking and pranking skills and did not expect his insult to be used against him. Temari knew this and smirked at Naruto, who in turn glared at her. He chose to claim his seat back instead, plotting his revenge for later.<p>

As not to make the atmosphere grow tenser between the two young men, Kakashi cleared his throat and stood up like a businessman about to give a solemn speech "All your tantrums aside, I would like to formally start the meeting with introductions."

"Hatake Kakashi, 32. Nicknamed Sharingan no Eiyu. Department Commander of the Black Curse Undercover Forces and elective professor at Konoha College for Civilians." Beamed the silver-haired ANBU.

"Senju Tsunade, 36. Nicknamed Konoha no Namekuji Tsunade-hime. Fifth and former Hokage of Konoha. Department Head of the Black Curse Undercover Forces." Tsunade briefed nonchalantly.

"Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, 18. Nicknamed Mayonaka no Shadow. Captain and only remaining original member of team Alpha. Sophomore student of Konoha's Prestigious High School." Said Naruto, grimacing us he forced the third sentence out.

"Haruno Sakura, 16. Heiress of the Haruno household. Sophomore student of Konoha's Prestigious High School." Finished off with a courteous bow from the pink habanera.

"Tsuchi Kin, 15. Last of the Tsuchi clan and benefactor of Hebinuke Orochimaru. Freshmen exchange student from Sound Secondary School to Konoha's Prestigious High School." Smiled a nervous Kin.

"Subaku no Temari, 17. Eldest of the Sand Siblings and matriarchal heiress of the Subaku Lawsuit . Junior student of Konoha's Prestigious High School." Temari then fanned herself for a dramatic effect.

"Ichiraku Ayame, 17. Heiress of the Ichiraku Food Serving and Processing Incorporation. Junior student of Konoha's Prestigious High School." Came the introduction of the all-too-friendly brunette.

"Yamanaka Ino, 16. Heiress of the Yamanaka Household. Sophomore student of Konoha's Prestigious High School." Muttered a very shy Ino.

"Tohsana Yaru, 20. Nicknamed Bomb-dropper Daisy." Finished by the last member of the team.

"We're all here then! I know that this introduction system is too formal and uptight but I guarantee that you will all have your own way of getting to know each other once this meeting is over."

"But for now us, the superiors will have to brief the mission for you. You can read the folders in front of you as we discuss." Added Tsunade.

Team Alpha shuffled to browse the files that the busty ANBU was referring to before they perked up their ears to listen as the superiors discussed the mission.

"Mission: T.e.m.p.t.a.t.i.o.n is classified as a class Z mission which was handed down by the Kagelord to our Hokage, who he then expects to entrust it to our force's most trusted elite team. This mission was originally intended for the Team Alpha consisted of Uzumaki-Namikaze, Arashima, Bakuma, Hosenki, Tentionmaru, and Strife but before the mission was even given, 5 of the members… died."

As Kakashi said the last word, Naruto flinched, which didn't go unnoticed by the others. The cerulean-eyed male would be lying if he said that he was unaffected by those unfortunate events that went by. He cannot easily look at his new teammates and label them as trustworthy comrades. He won't back out of the mission, for the sake of whoever and whatever is in danger. But he won't go soft on these newbies right from the start, specially one lad that just seems to piss him off with every move.

No. They would have to gain his trust and friendship first.

Everybody had their eyes on the tense blonde. This was their first meeting as a team and mysteries in their circle are already waiting to be solved. If they'd want to solve the mystery of this task as fast and successful as they can, they'd have to clear themselves from the mystery in their group first. This goal was in the minds of all members of Team Alpha, including Naruto. And seeing as his uptight attitude would be a big obstacle for this goal, he decided to relax and let the sharingan-user continue.

"Jiraiya-sama doesn't want to hand this job down to any other team except for this squad where Naruto still remains, thus the last-minute recruitment. You are all young yet very experienced in the same fields as the former Team Alpha members. And in our convenience, we have been able to convince our friend, Daisy here, to joins us. Now, I'll let Tsunade cut to the most important details of your mission."

"Hm. Mission: Temptation is something which requires the members of Team Alpha to exercise utmost caution and alertness. Just recently, a big economy player with the name of Akatsuki, which is based in Kirigakure, has been involved in casualties, prostitution, and activities in the Black Market but we have close to no intel on them. Your mission then is to get employed in the Board of Directors' office while providing data for our village."

The faces of the new females of the team lit up, for they thought that it was that easy. While Naruto remained unfazed, Sean took notice of this change in the girls' mood.

"I advise that the ladies don't get too sunny about this mission. This intel gathering mission's harder than you might originally think." stated Yaru, scratching the back of his head as not to leave his comrades with the impression of him being an arrogant smartass. The response he got was a snort from the fierce Subaku matriarchal heir and melting glares from Kin, Sakura, and Ayame. Oh well, still better than getting lashed at by the ladies, he thought.

"We'll leave the discussion of hazards to you. If any of you want to bring it up anytime later, it's completely fine. We were just tasked to discuss the general instruction to you. For additional details, refer to the files in front of you. Those are VERY confidential to the extent that we were not allowed to get even a peek at it. Since we already did what we have to do, Kakashi and I will leave your team to have a little get-to-know talk." Tsunade motioned to the silver dog.

"Good luck on your first mission together. Team Alpha, dismiss." Finished Kakashi as he followed Tsunade out of the room.

One could count and tell you how long the newly-found comrades sat there in the same uncomfortable atmosphere, but a narrator would most likely be choking and wheezing if he did. They can't have any more of these awkward moments, lest they want to fight the opposite party individually. Somebody needed to break the silence.

Soon.

Anytime now…

In just a few minutes.

Just wait some more please.

Oh for crap's sake, will somebody play hero and break the damned silence already?

"Ah fuck this." Muttered Yaru to himself as he stood up. "I guess I'm speaking for everyone when I say we're not yet comfortable being in the same room as a group. I think it's either we call it a night and go our own ways OR try to at least talk with someone in our team. It'll be a good start. Better get moving on someone you think you'll be comfortable talking with." He finished his statement with a small smile. A minute passed and the other members were still fiddling around. The brunette lad cannot help but sigh and sweatdrop, deciding to make yet another move.

"Okay so I guess I'll leave you ladies and gentleman to think some more while I go have a stroll with Yamanaka-san here." The hazel-eyed lad stood up and walked over to a confused Ino. _Guess she's not used with getting talked to the way I did_, Yaru thought as he offered his hand to the blonde beauty sitting in front of him. Ino hesitated for a bit, tensing up from the extra attention. She didn't mind, but this guy was a criminal, and criminals weren't meant to be trusted. But there's something about him that, as much as she wanted to deny, makes her want to succumb to the temptation of being held in those strong, lean arms. She let her hand rest on his before getting gently pulled up by the lad.

"Lead the way, Daisy-san." Ino said, pulling her hand way from the brunette. Yaru cringed a bit at the nickname she chose to address him before walking towards the door, a destination in mind and Ino at tow.

The remaining occupants of the room got the clue and contemplated on who they would try to get along with, except for Naruto. He's not yet ready to deal with any other girl than his former teammates. Unlike Yaru, he'd be more comfortable being alone or brooding than talking with girls. Long ago, he would've reconsidered the thought of leaving any girl, but being an ANBU has quite removed the gentleman side of him.

Since all the ladies of the room are still deep in thought, he took the chance to leave the room. He has yet to know where he'd like to go. That would be for Tsunade to tell, as he would ask her the location of his deceased comrades' graves.

**Lucius Hall [1720 hours]****  
><strong>**Black Curse Undercover Forces Department****  
><strong>**West Wing Ground Floor****  
><strong>**ANBU Black Ops HQ****  
><strong>**Konoha District 5**

Here we find the Yaru and Ino striding down one of the many hallways of the head quarter's West Wing. Ino was a bit confused, for they have already been wandering around the building in complete silence for 10 minutes. For the first time, she looked at his face and made out a look of… embarrassment? Could it be, Ino pondered, that the lad himself is uncertain of where they are going?

"Um, where are we going, Daisy-san?" The blonde asked, and Yaru seems to panic.

"Er…" The brunette was frantically searching for words, a weird yet amusing scene for Ino.

"We're lost, aren't we?" Yaru was utterly embarrassed as he was found out by her female comrade. He chuckled nervously and scratched his head as he turned towards the amused blonde.

"Heh, sorry Yamanaka."

"At least you're honest. Let's just ask the people here where the exit is, okay?" smiled Ino at the brunette, who just nodded in response. They asked a nice lady about the exit and it turns out that they are not that lost after all.

"Good job Daisy-san, you have a sense of direction after all."

"You talk as if I intended for us to get lost in the first place. And stop calling me by my codename, Ino. You're sounding too formal. We're just trying to be friends, yeah?"

"Well, if you say so, Yaru-kun."

The brunette raised an eyebrow in surprise at the honorific added to his name by Ino but as the evil genius he claim to be, he wouldn't let it go without a well-deserved comeback.

"I am so flattered Boar-chan."

And this time, it was the blonde's turn to blush. Both of them accidentally looked at each other's eyes, before laughing at their given nicknames yet again. It was a good start, they thought. If they could already joke around at the first day, then they'd easily get along.

**ANBU Memorial Park [1730 hours]****  
><strong>**Blue Tears Memoirs Department****  
><strong>**North Wing Ground Floor****  
><strong>**ANBU Black Ops HQ****  
><strong>**Konoha District 5**

On the grave of Rukia Arashima fell the tears of a grieved lover. Blonde hair disheveled from distress in contrary to the color of the setting sun. Screams of agony disturbed the peace of the dead. Naruto Uzumaki was mourning. He was mourning not only for a fallen comrade. No, he was also mourning for a friend, a sibling, a precious someone. He might have been better off dead like those that lie under their graves. Physically, he was as alive as any other living human. But deep inside, it was torment. Torment that was too much even for his jaded heart to handle. Never yet in his life had he ever felt this betrayed. Sure, there were those times that their team had been deceived. But this was different. Way different.

He dared to look at the tombstone yet again, hoping that it would wake him up from a bad dream. Yet as he read the engravings, he felt a pang in his heart. For the umpteenth time, realization struck him like lightning. He clutched his chest as he wept and screamed. Rukia… Rukia is dead. He can't accept it. It was over. Rukia is no more. He was now alone. Back to square one. By himself, against the world.

**Savannah Residences [1750 Hours]****  
><strong>**Rural Area****  
><strong>**Konoha District 5**

Even as the duo walked down the busy streets of Konoha District 5, their laughter never ceased. After 30 minutes of joking around and cooking up new nicknames for each other, they have arrived at their destination. Much to Ino's surprise, it was a place all-too-familiar to her.

"How did you know about Claire?"

"Claire? Pardon me but the name doesn't quite ring a bell?"

"It's the name I gave to the lake, idiot." Said Ino, giggling at the brunette 'idiot' before sitting on the edge of Lake Claire. Yaru smiled before taking his seat right next to her. He was glad that he chose this place. Lake Claire caught his eye earlier when he was still with Kakashi and he actually planned on going back after the meeting.

He did come back, but with company. A beautiful one, if he must add. Out of all the other girls in their team, Ino caught his attention the most. There was a mysterious era about her during the meeting. She was shy earlier yet, here they were, already comfortable with each other. He felt as if they had some similarity, Ino and he.

Yaru was brought out of his musings as he felt a tugging on his sleeve – Ino's tugging nonetheless. He looked down at Ino, whose body was now facing his, instead of the lake. Yet she was looking downwards, her body now tense. He was confused for it was a sudden change of mood.

"Is anything wrong, Ino-chan?" Ino visibly cringed at the honorific that he added to her name. She then looked up to him, a small frown now plastered on her face. "You know my father, Inoichi Yamanaka, don't you?"

Now it was his turn to cringe. No wonder her name sounded so familiar.

"Ah, how did I come to forget my former sensei's daughter?"

* * *

><p>Dundundundun! I'm on my way to posting a new chapter! Hopefully my muse doesn't disappear when I sleep. It's 1:15 in here and I feel a bit sleepy. Maybe I'll type a draft just so the ideas won't float away easily. Till the next chapter…<p>

Ja ne!

_"Clouds come floating into my life, no longer to carry rain or usher storm, but to add color to my sunset sky." ~Rabindranath Tagore_


	6. The Prize to Pay

**Mission: T.e.m.p.t.a.t.i.o.n**

**Chapter 6: The Price to Pay**

* * *

><p>Hey guys! It's been a while since the last time I made a chapter of this story and the moment I attempted to start this one, I was like woah *derp* how do I fanfiction? And I started this really late, or since it's already morning, really early so I'm sorry in advance if this chapter turns out derpy…<p>

But anyways, let's just get the disclaimer out of the way so you could start reading chapter 6 :3

DISCLAIMER: Naruto is an ongoing Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Masashi Kishimoto adapted and directed by Hayato Date and produced by Studio Pierott and TV Tokyo. I-L-M-A is in no way affiliated with Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Masashi Kishimoto or any other copyright-protected works that this fanfiction happens to cross with.

* * *

><p>A pair of jade eyes stared up at the ceiling blankly and with some hints of sleepiness, though the owner didn't quite seem like she was going to sleep anytime soon. She was deep in thought, just like every other night, reflecting on the happenings during the day.<p>

The day started just like any normal day would. Sakura rose out of bed at 4 A.M., brushed her teeth, took a bath, dressed up, ate with her parents and then she was free to do whatever she wanted given that she had already finished her tasks. She didn't know which she liked better – being able to do whatever she wants or doing her tasks. She lived a pretty boring life, and like every other person who lived such a life Sakura Haruno craved for action, adventure, anything that would keep her preoccupied.

Perhaps that was the reason why she immediately accepted the offer of being an undercover agent when it was presented to her. She didn't exactly think it would be a James Bond experience once it happens, but she was still pretty disappointed about the events today.

The briefing was exciting, yes. But only because it was her first agent experience. The events that followed were pretty dull and awkward. There was the Yaru guy who tried to push them to forge friendships, and then Naruto who just left them in the meeting room without uttering a single word. She had a chat with Ayame after Yaru and Ino left, and she sure wished she pulled Ino out when Yaru gave them the chance to choose.

You see, life was pretty exciting for Sakura when Ino was still in it. With Ino, Sakura can stay inside the social circle while maintaining her high grades. The two went shopping together. They went to parties together. But all of that changed when Ino became Sasuke's girlfriend and became the person the lead cheerleader never would have wanted to be. She had to maintain being the good girl everyone expects her to be and watch as Ino became the exact same opposite.

Ino was sent to rehab and later on to jail apparently because of something she stole from the Uchiha household. Sakura refused to believe her best friend could do all those things, but she had to endure the name-callings towards Ino whenever she went to school. She had to make smart jabs at those who make fun of her best friend so that they would be too confused to know that she was actually defending the poor blondie. She chose to take the painful comments in Ino's place even if her grades would slowly suffer from it.

Yet in the meeting earlier, after months of defending the supposedly poor blondie, not even a single word nor glance was exchange between them. It was as if Ino forgot her completely.

No, scratch that. It was as if Sakura never existed. Not in the meeting room. Not in Ino's world.

So Sakura decided that if she'll have to work with Ino on this mission, it wouldn't hurt adding a side mission.

And that is to make Ino pay.

* * *

><p>Alright! So there you have it. A bit of a background on Sakura and Ino. It's very short because it's just like a threat or something like that. If you liked the chapter or not, feel free to leave a review, and I'll see you next time.<p>

Ja!

"_Grudges are for those who insist that they are owed something; forgiveness, however, is for those who are substantial enough to move on."- Criss Jami, Salomé: In Every Inch In Every Mile_


	7. Settling Accounts

**Mission: T.e.m.p.t.a.t.i.o.n**

**Chapter 7: Settling Accounts**

"Attention Team Alpha. Drop whatever it is you are doing at the moment and proceed to the training grounds." The members of the aforementioned team heard a firm tone announce their first order of business for the day, just like how it has been doing during their past few weeks in the espionage business. The relations between the recruits haven't gotten any better since the first day, with Naruto acting ever so distant and Yaru and Ino keeping a considerable amount of distance between them. All of their conversations were limited to small talk and discussions about the mission. They weren't going to start the real espionage mission anytime soon, that much Naruto knew.

**Training Grounds [0750 hours]  
>Black Curse Covert Ops Department<br>West Wing Basement  
>ANBU Black Ops HQ<br>Konoha District 5**

"Late again, aren't we? If things got messy during our infiltration and we had to abandon the mission, you'd be left behind with the enemy getting every possible information sucked out of you." Naruto shook his head disapprovingly as he watched the ever-so-late Temari enter the training grounds with a yawn.

"As scheduled, today we'll be having our first one-on-one match in order for you to have a first-hand experience in combat. We're ditching the training dummies and moving on to see how you measure up against real opponents. The results would by no means indicate your ranking among your teammates. We are equals, which is the reason why we've been assembled into this team." Naruto stated, all the while preventing himself from snorting at his own speech, especially at the last sentence.

"I will be drawing two pieces of paper from this box that I am currently holding. These will contain two names of which will be the names of our combatants for the day. You will be battling until I call the match finished, and then I will announce the name of the victor. Is that clear?" The members of Team Alpha all nodded, each and every one of them determined to prove that they deserve to be in the team.

Seeing the determination of his teammates, Naruto nodded and proceeded to draw the name of the first combatant from the box. "Sakura Haruno." Announced Naruto. Sakura's eyes immediately lit up as her name was announced. She then crossed her fingers, hoping that her opponent would be "Ino Yamanaka." She smirked at said blonde, a smirk which Ino gladly reciprocated. The two maidens made their way to the middle of the training grounds and assumed their own battle stances, waiting for the signal from Naruto to come. Naruto took a short glance at Ino before diverting it to Sakura, his eyebrows knitting into a small frown as he saw the somewhat hostile look on the pinkette's face. He knew the battle wouldn't be a friendly one. He considered putting off the match, but quickly discarded the idea. This would at least show him the pinkhead's true capabilities. "Ready now, ladies…" Naruto said, prompting a thick, tense atmosphere to coat the air as both maiden got ready for action.

"Start!" As soon as the word left Naruto's mouth, Sakura immediately got on the offensive and rushed towards Ino, who at the same time rushed towards her. They drew their fists back once they were close enough to each other. Ino's fist met Sakura's cheek just as Sakura's fist met hers, and both parties were thrown back in a short distance just long enough for Ino to shift to a more defensive strategy.

Just as Naruto had guessed, Ino hesitated with the first attack and was left confused as to why Sakura chose to attack her with such power. It seemed that Sakura held a grudge against Ino, and the platinum blondie didn't know it. The others seemed to be amazed by Sakura's prowess and ignored the fact that she looked intent on hurting Ino, and Naruto was concerned seeing as how the blonde maiden didn't look like she was planning on using a mind technique anytime soon.

Minutes later, Sakura had Ino cornered and Ino didn't seem like she had any plan to escape the situation, mostly because she was still surprised that her best friend was attacking her with a killer's vigor. Ino barely dodged the past few attacks and was now knocked off her feet. She was doomed to Sakura's wrath and Naruto's not doing anything to stop the match. She knew she was as good as dead.

The members of team Alpha watched as Sakura stood glaring at Ino like a predator examining its prey and wondered why Naruto wasn't calling off the match. The team captain knew this was on his teammates' minds but chose to ignore it, instead focusing on the scene that was unfolding in front of them. They watched as Sakura drew her arm back and guessed that she decided to finish it.

But with a slap?

All the occupants of the room were surprised by the pinkette's action, except said pinkette and Naruto. Sakura was then reduced to tears, leaving everyone more confused than ever. Naruto sighed and turned to his confused teammates, ready to announce his verdict. "As we can all see, the match is finished and Sakura owned the battle. As much as I'd like to dismiss the group, I would have to ask you all to head to our team's discussion room. I'm sure Ichiraku-san here would be more than glad to sponsor our lunch." Ayame was confused by Naruto's statement, but still chose to comply and contact her father to order some food for the team. Everyone except Ino, Sakura, and Naruto left the room to let their captain help the two to sort out things between them.

**Team Alpha Discussion and Meeting Room [1100 hours]****  
><strong>**Black Curse Undercover Forces Department****  
><strong>**West Wing Ground Floor****  
><strong>**ANBU Black Ops HQ****  
><strong>**Konoha District 5**

"And I thought Yaru and Ino were the ones holding grudges towards each other." Said Temari, breaking the silence that coated the meeting room for the past few minutes and earning herself a glare from the aforementioned male.

"Don't glare at Tem-chan like that, Yaru-san. It's not like you were on best terms with Yamanaka-san ever since the first day." Kin said, defending the fan-wielding maiden. Apparently, Temari and Kin became good friends over the weeks that passed. Yaru sighed and slumped his shoulders in defeat, knowing that Kin was right.

"What happened between the two of you anyway?" Ayame asked, raising an eyebrow at the male in question. Yaru shrugged nonchalantly and decided to change the topic, not being too comfortable about being questioned by the ladies.

"It's not about us right now, isn't it? The issue in hand is about why Sakura acted so aggressive towards Ino." He answered, hoping that the ladies wouldn't press the matter further. Thankfully, Kin took the bait.

"Indeed, I am rather interested in the past of those two. They communicated least during our earlier training. I was suspicious about that fact earlier, mainly because I heard that they were the best of friends back at the school."

"Now that you've mentioned it, they were pretty close to each other. But Ino-san suddenly disappeared from the school."

At this point, the ladies indulged in talking about their school and left the lone male in the room to feel out of place. He was left to his own musings which almost made him fall into the depths of sleep, but they were joined shortly by an ever-so-composed Naruto and disheveled Sakura and Ino. The room was silenced once again as the three took their seats.

"As we wait for our lunch to arrive, I'd like to hear Sakura and Ino to share their accounts. Or at least those they are ready to share." Naruto said, nodding to the two maiden in question.

Sakura and Ino then took turns explaining their story to the rest of the team. The two have been friends for as long as they can remember and went to the same school since nursery. In highschool, Ino immediately became popular because of her flawless beauty and outgoing nature while Sakura became known as the smart forehead girl. Nonetheless, the two stayed as best friends until Sasuke, the man of their affections, asked Ino out. Sakura tried to be as understanding as she can, but the falling out of their friendship had been inevitable due to their lack of communication. Ino suffered many problems and tried not to involve her best friend in it. So the two misunderstood each other's situations which led to Ino forgetting about Sakura and Sakura being infuriated with her former best friend. Just as they have finished their story, the food from Ichiraku arrived and Naruto advised that they eat before dismissing them for the rest of the day.

Ayame walked home with a smile later on that day. With one of their team's problem solved, she knew that the bonds between them was now possible to be strengthened and that they can be each other's strengths. She hummed a joyful song and wondered how soon they would be able finally go on the mission.

Meanwhile, Yaru walked through the streets of Konoha with a troubled mind. The story of Ino and Sakura had left an impression on him, but instead of enlightening him it troubled him. His intuition told him that the lesson of the story would later have to be remembered in their mission. He chose to play it off with a song on his head and thought about what he would do the next day.

Unknowingly, the two members of Team Alpha crossed each other's path with the same joyful song playing in their head, not knowing that their thoughts will prove true for the rest of the mission and that their roles will be vital in the process.

* * *

><p>Hehey! Two chapters in less than one day? My muse is being great today! I had streams of idea and inspiration today and I don't know if that made this chapter turn out good or bad. Feel free to let me know how it turned out for you. All you gotta do is press that little 'Review' button down there.<p>

Go on

Don't be shy now :3

Oh well, can't force you to do stuff. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until then, ja!

"_I believe in intuitions and inspirations...I sometimes FEEL that I am right. I do not KNOW that I am." - Albert Einstein_


	8. Spy Life and Responsibilities

**Mission: Temptation**

**Chapter 8: Spy Life and Responsibilities**

* * *

><p>How's it going readers? There's still a month of summer vacation ahead of me so I think I'll be posting a few more chapters. After that, I'm probably not gonna post any new chapter until March next year. Just announcing that this early so that ya'll won't wonder about why I'll suddenly stop uploading new chapters.<p>

Also for those of you who have read the Fables comics or seen the Wolf Among Us game, I've made a oneshot named "Happily Never After". Please do check it out if you're interested.

Alright, so now that all of those are out of the way, I give you the eighth chapter of Mission: Temptation. Flashbacks are in italics, and no I still don't own Naruto nor any other copyrighted work this story may have happened to cross with. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"You're spending more and more time away from the family, Temari. Don't think I haven't noticed." Temari cringed, hearing the monotonous scolding of her younger brother from behind her back. It had been about two months since her recruitment into team Alpha; Two months of having to come up with false excuses to tell her parents whenever she was being called to a meeting. She anticipated having a suspicious Gaara sniffing around her business, but she sure didn't anticipate getting confronted about it this early.<p>

She turned around to see her red-haired brother standing with an almost perfect posture and with his arms crossed. His earlier sentence may have been in the form of a statement, but she knew he was demanding to hear a reason. Well so much for being stealthy.

"No need to be worried about me, brother. It's not like I got assaulted by some sex offender on my way back." Temari said, trying to tune down her brother's suspicion with her usual playful remarks. Gaara, being a man of few words, chose to reply with a low growl before turning his back and heading into his room. Temari sighed as she took off her running shoes and slipped her feet into some more comfortable slippers. Her brother's intuition wasn't something too easy to be swayed, but his respect for his older sister should be enough to keep him off her tail for some time.

Temari took slow, soundless steps as she climbed the stairs. Her parents didn't have the capability of finding out about her new job until Gaara did, but they did have the power to keep her from going to team meetings should they impose a curfew on her. She tiptoed her way to her room and checked her door hinge before nodding satisfyingly to herself. The small piece of paper that remained stuck in place told her that nobody checked out her room while she was away.

"_A common misconception about secret agents is that they've always got some high-technology stuff to waste on their missions. Cars that drive themselves, devices that can easily unlock safes, drones that can turn themselves invisible in enemy territories. The thing is, only agents with some awful big fortune for themselves can afford to have shit like that. Our local government doesn't provide us with any of those stuff." Naruto explained as he walked in one of the many hallways of the Black Curse headquarters, the rest of team Alpha following behind him._

"_One of an agent's most treasured skills is being able to improvise. Improvising with commonplace items not only lets us save money but also gives us the advantage of keeping our element of surprise." He continued, stopping near the doorway of team Alpha's meeting room._

"_What we have here is a simple piece of paper that I have placed between the door hinges earlier." He said, pointing to a piece of paper that was lying on the ground. "It tells me that someone entered the room sometime after I left. Inference tells me it was one of our maintenance crew that did so. Not exactly the most foolproof alarm, but it does the trick." Naruto finished, picking up the piece of paper from the ground._

Once inside her room, Temari immediately threw her body to the swivel chair in front of her desk. She opened the drawer to her right and took a pen, shooting one last look to her door. She then opened the bottom lid of the pen and tilted it to get the ink container within. She took said container and inserted it to a small hole under the drawer. This revealed a small hidden compartment inside the drawer where she stored her "Awesome Biography of Secret Agent Temari". Temari remembered the time when she proposed to keep a journal to Naruto. Her captain rejected the notion immediately. Didn't keep her from keeping one anyway.

"What an arrogant jerk. He must have thought he's the only one with them improvising skills." Temari said to herself as she reassembled the pen and started writing in her diary.

"_Dear diary, as much as I'd love to tell you about what's happening to your awesome owner right now, some blonde dickhead would be infuriated with me and so I have to write my thoughts into this random piece of paper." Temari narrated with a soft voice as she sat underneath a tree, writing on what would later be a page in her diary._

"_And I do believe the captain would be just as infuriated if he knew you were writing a diary entry while still inside the headquarters." Temari yelped as she heard an amused male voice reply to her previous narration._

"_Freaky. Last time I checked, diaries don't talk."_

"_They still don't." The voice laughed, this time identified by Temari as the voice of the so-called criminal that left Naruto dumbfounded on their first day meeting as a team. Temari glared at the brunette, hoping that her action would be enough to shut her teammate up. Yaru did stop laughing, but only to give her a mocking smirk. Temari then came to a realization that the man now knew about her keeping a diary and that he could sell her out to their blonde captain. Her face showed the panic she felt after realizing that fact, prompting the male to give her yet another laugh._

"_Relax, Temari. I'm not going to spoil your fun. It wouldn't hurt to rebel against our strict captain every once in a while. We need our freedom and he isn't giving us enough of it." Yaru said, waving his hands dismissively. Temari raised an eyebrow as she stared at the guy, not quite convinced specially because of that deceiving smile of his._

"_What are your conditions, bad guy?" She asked as said bad guy helped her up. This was blackmail material, and nobody lets go of blackmail material without having anything they want in return._

"_Easy, young heroine. I'll forget I ever saw you writing a diary entry underneath this tree if you let me help you write the rest of your entries 'spy style'."Yaru replied, getting into his role in the bad guy-young heroine game they've had going for the past few days. His conditions immediately appealed to the blonde fan-wielder as he mentioned the word 'spy style'. He has spent enough time working in the underworld to know how to make irresistible deals and when to give a client the better part of the deal. This was the perfect time to put those experiences to use._

"_You've got a deal, bad guy. Now tell me, what do you mean by letting me write diary entries like a spy?" Temari asked, clearly intrigued about the method her comrade was going to share with her. Yaru pulled out a pen from one of his pockets, an action which prompted Temari to roll her eyes._

"_Don't you dare tell me you're a fan of Naruto's improvision lessons now?" She let the threat be known to Yaru with a melting glare, trying not to imagine his two male comrades discussing about how they transform commonplace items to awesome spy gear._

"_I didn't learn from him. I have my own creations. I guess having your rebellious act revealed to Uzumaki sounds more appealing now?"_

"_God no!" Temari objected, snatching the pen off the brunette's hand. This earned her an honest smile from her comrade who then proceeded to explain the mechanics of the pen to her._

"_Nice doing business with you, young heroine. The pen you now have in your possession uses lemon instead of ink. You may refer to it as the invisible ink, but I tell you it's no longer gonna be invisible once exposed to candlelight. Great deal, isn't it? You get to brag about your daily adventures as a secret agent and at the same time eliminate the risk of revealing vital information to the enemy." Temari couldn't help but agree with Yaru. If all businessmen were like the brunette, Temari wouldn't mind getting herself into more of these bargains._

Temari leaned back into her chair once finished writing her diary entry for the day and securing her diary back to its hiding place. Her final task for the day was finished and she was free to retire to the comfort of her very own bed. Little did she know that her brother stood leaning at the walls outside her room plotting to investigate the secret she was hiding from him.

**ANBU Memorial Park [2115 hours]****  
><strong>**Blue Tears Memoirs Department****  
><strong>**North Wing Ground Floor****  
><strong>**ANBU Black Ops HQ****  
><strong>**Konoha District 5**

Naruto stood before the grave of Rukia Arashima for the second time, this time in a calmer state than the last. He may have sworn never to forget his dead partner nor the vengeance he had to exact on her killers, but in order to accomplish the mission that had been assigned to his team, he knew he had to put aside his personal issues and help his teammates overcome theirs. He has come to say goodbye to his fallen comrade. Death is the inevitable fate of all mankind, and he has come to accept that. The time will come for him to avenge Rukia, but for now he had to honor and respect his comrades who are alive.

"I hope you won't get angry at me for saying goodbye, Kia. I've come to my senses. I have my responsibilities as Team Alpha's captain, and that comes before my personal intentions. I'll make sure that these people won't stain the reputation you've helped build for the team. I believe it's time to pull them out of their normal lives, sis. I hope you'll still be proud of your former captain." After uttering these words of goodbye, Naruto turned to leave his former comrade's grave. He still had one more visit to make before the night ends, and he wasn't planning to hold it off until the last second.

**Gutenberg Memorial Park [2230 hours]****  
><strong>**Blue Tears Memoirs Department****  
><strong>**North Wing Ground Floor****  
><strong>**ANBU Black Ops HQ****  
><strong>**Konoha District 5**

"Kame Tsuchi and Inazuma Tsuchi. I'll assume they are some close relatives at least?" Kin yelped in surprise as she heard a voice behind her. Knowing from her previous training not to let her guard down, she turned and immediately went into her fighting stance. She heard a chuckle of approval come from her companion and recognized the voice as her team captain's. She then shot Naruto a glare that told him his actions were unwelcome, which made the blondie throw up his hands in defense.

"I wasn't trying to startle you Kin, but I believe I have to commend you for your alertness and readiness for combat." Naruto said, smiling genuinely at Kin, a smile she gladly reciprocated.

"So, what brings you here, Naruto-taichou?" Kin asked, the formality of her tone throwing off the male in question.

"Just call me Naruto if we're not on any official secret agent mission. The title makes me feel old." Remarked the blonde male as he scratched the back of his head in a sheepish manner. "I'm here to make a visit. You?"

"Same." Kin answered, gaining a look of confusion from her male companion. She sighed as she then started to explain her case. "My parents didn't do anything noble nor served the ANBU. They're buried here only because Orochimaru insisted and Kabuto was in charge of this cemetery."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Naruto apologized feeling that he had to apologize even though he didn't know why he was doing so. Kin shook her head as to dismiss his apology, not having taken any offense from his inquiry.

"I should be going home now, Naruto. I guess I'll see you in school tomorrow." Kin said, smiling at her team captain.

"Yeah. See ya." Naruto said as his raven-haired comrade turned to leave. He waited until she was completely out of sight before heading deeper into the cemetery to visit the special lot where his parents were buried. Once he reached the place, his expression turned into one of melancholy. He never understood why he had to live his life without any living parent. Nobody told him exactly what his parents had died for. All he knew was that they died protecting him and the rest of the country. Even so, he took his strength from their death. In this world, only the strongest were allowed to live long, and knowing that his life was a gift from his parents, he needed all the strength he could get in able to fend off for himself and to avoid dishonoring his parents' will.

He frowned at the cage-like tomb that stood before him. If his parents really did die as heroes, why did their tomb look nothing like a lying place for heroes? He had requested for years to have the style of his parents' tomb changed, but his request was always turned down for no reason. Perhaps his parents had willed it to look that way. If that was the reason, Naruto dared not argue with their reasoning.

"Hey, Mom. Dad. I'm going on another mission." He narrated, trying to sound like a normal son telling his parents about his many adventures. "Hope you'll guide me through this one. Give me the strength to live through this, and I promise I'll visit you as soon as I get back. That's all I have to say for now. See you later." Naruto forced a smile towards his parents' tomb before walking away and leaving the cemetery. If only he had stayed a minute longer, he would have heard a low growl from inside his parents' tomb. A growl that came from the creature that had to be sealed away with the cost of his parents' life. Whether or not this creature would answer to the protagonist's call for help remains to be seen.

* * *

><p>Aaaaand done! I hope you liked this chapter, and I hope to see you in the many chapters to come. Ja!<p> 


End file.
